Travel bags that are convertible between a variety of configurations are especially useful for supporting the needs of children. These bags are equipped with numerous storage compartments designed to contain diapers, food, toys, clothes and other personal items for the child, or even the parent.
These travel bags can be used not only for storing items, but also as a seat for an adult or as a booster seat for a child. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,143 illustrates one such travel bag. This conventional travel bag has a shoulder strap for carrying the bag as a shoulder bag. Separate backpack straps are also provided for carrying this conventional bag in a backpack configuration. This conventional travel bag can be converted into either a child booster seat or an adult seat.
Conventional bags, however, lack the versatility to be used as a child booster seat that can be safely secured to a variety of support surfaces, and that can also be used as a shoulder bag or backpack.
In view of such limitations on the versatility of the conventional travel bags, a multi-purpose article holder according to the invention comprises a storage bag with a strap that can be detachably connected to the bag in any one of three mounting positions. By connecting the strap in one of the three positions, it is oriented in any one of three configurations. The strap is connected to the first mounting position in a first configuration, the second mounting position in a second configuration and both of the first and third mounting positions in a third configuration.
These three alternate configurations of the strap allow for the article holder to be used as a shoulder bag, a booster seat or a backpack. The strap is adjustable in length to accommodate this variety of uses.
In the preferred embodiment, the multi-purpose article holder according to the invention can be converted into a child booster seat having a cushioned seating surface and a foldable backrest. A rigid housing provides several storage compartments as well as the structural integrity to provide an elevated seating surface for a child. A panel is hinged to the housing so that it can be folded between a stowed position and an extended position. The panel forms the seatback when it is in the extended position.
A flexible cover envelops the housing and provides cushioned surfaces for the article holder when it is converted into a booster seat. This flexible cover has several storage pockets secured to the exterior surface as well as a flap that can be secured over the storage compartments.